Reassurance
by Dryteardrops26
Summary: This is a one shot, may become longer depending on reviews but it is about Sydney and Adrian and a moment between them on their way to court, I won't say much else as it is spoilers for people who haven't read Silver Shadows. But full summary inside and please review!


**Hi so I though I would give writing a little something about Sydney and Adrian a go. This is a one shot that I ****haven't planned on doing anything else on, but if you would like me to then just tell me, if I get 30 people wanting one I will do a continuation of this story. **

**So what's it about? Well first off - DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SILVER SHADOWS AS THE AMOUNT OF SPOILERS IN THIS COULD SERIOUSLY RUIN YOUR LIFE!**

**that aside :) STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL BOOKS IN THE BLOODLINES SERIES BY RICHELLE MEAD.**

**This is what I think could have happened after Sydney and Adrian get off the plane at court as they are bout ti confront everyone about what they have done, this includes the Queen and alchemist ect. It follows the same line as the original book but it is in Sydney's POV and and is just a little extra something. It is a quick moment between Adrian and Sydney as she confesses the fears she has been holding up inside that she has neglected since she has been enjoying and living in the moment. Now she may seem a bit ott but you have to think she has been crazy busy since getting out of reeducation and her emotions are high! **

**So I hope you enjoy, the only difference is the time, in the book this moment is during noon however I have changed it to night. **

**In no way do I own the characters, even though I wish I did, they belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

We walked along the windy concrete path towards the accommodation Queen Vasilissa had so kindly offered us, however the rest of our conversation hadn't gone so well.

As Adrian and I had sat in Ogla Bobrara's jet plane alongside two very awkward looking Guardians, on our way to court I had been nervous, not knowing how people would react to me being Mrs Sydney Ivashkov, even I didn't know how to react, not weeks ago had I been cautious if anyone knowing I was friends with Adrian, and now I was his wife, and everyone was about to find out. Admit admittedly I was on edge as even though there aren't many reactions possible to our news I'm worried that everyone will take a negative approach to it as all human/mori relationships are frowned upon no matter who you are or where you come from, so Adrians' title as Lord wouldn't help us. These types of relationships are as good as forbidden.

Once we had landed, unevenly I might add, Adrian grasped my hand as I got up off of his lap, and together we were escorted down the white, swaying stairs, until we finally touched ground, if the circumstances had of been different the I would have felt very awkward about sitting on his lap for the whole plane journey , but as Hopper had fallen asleep on my seat I had, had no choice but to perch myself on Adrian's lap. Not that I really minded though, his warm arms around me had made me feel comforted and at ease.

"I'm sure you know your way around here Lord Ivashkov." A man in a outfit resembling one that I had previously seen on Dimitri said as he straightened his back just that little extra.

"yes thanks for the ride." Adrian replied politely as he led me away from the well-dressed man and our two awkward Guardians, down the cold concrete floors of the court.

I glanced around too nervous to do much else. There were tall palm-like trees towering High above each side of our path covered in a light dusting of rain, occasional drops would run down the leaves and then haphazardly plummet to re ground.

"Sage?"

"Uh yes" I shuck my head bringing my attention back to Adrian, to the situation at hand and not the foretell-able tale of the raindrops paths.

"I said how u hanging in there?" He looked at me with curiosity.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear." I replied trying to brush off my out of character moment so I have him an apologetic smile as if I really had just not heard him and grabbed onto his hand just a little tighter.

"Well as I said it 5 times sooo I think the probability of you not hearing me is small, I'd say that it's more likely you're deaf!" he said with a cheeky smile, the same one he gave me whenever he tried to sound smart. However the smile wasn't there for long as it turned to a look of worry and compassion, a side only myself and his closest friends had the privilege to know.  
I inhaled deeply trying to piece together my incorrect thoughts without sounding like a child scared of their parents as I knew that Adrian was in the same position, and all are problems were big, they always are with us. We just don't do small.

"Hey Sydney, what's the matter?" he stopped walking and turned to face me so I couldn't brush it off and try to avoid the subject. He placed both his hands tenderly on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Sydney, What's wrong?"

Giving in to his strong, honey like voice I looked into his eyes, the moonlight reflecting in them making certain parts a lighter shade of the every present entrancing green. But looking past the colour I saw the worry and the wanting to make me feel better, dafe, i saw love and unlike my father trying to make me feel 'loved' just so I would tell him everything and anything about the 'oh-so-glourious' alchemists and my job, I saw a love that meant for the first time in a long time I had someone who just wanted me to know what was worrying me so they could comfort me and I had someone I wanted to tell all my worries to.

"I'm scared," I admitted, "I know that it's going to be hard for everyone, but I'm scared they'll separate us again, I'm scared they'll send me back, like getting married wasn't enough to stop them doing that."

As I said this I realised this it sounded as if I had only married him for protection, and seeing the crease being to form in his brow I was quick to correct myself.

"No, I mean, it's more than enough for me, to spend my life with you, I want nothing more. I'd tell you I've dreamt about marrying you my whole life, but that's not true, I've spent the majority of my life dreaming you'd kill me." this got me a loving smile, "but people won't believe it, they won't believe I love you, they'll think that you compelled me, or I'm doing it for information, money, I'm a feeder. They will think of everything, apart from the very reason we did this. Because I love you."

Adrian sighed knowing I was right, his hand came up to my face slowly and he gently brush away the strands of hair that had fallen down my face in my rant. Once his had done that his hand stayed there, lovingly cupping my face as he spoke.

"We both knew it wasn't going to be easy, yes it will be easier hopefully than the sat few days, and like then, we will get through it. All the accusations they make me feel sick Sage, just to think that someone would think that I've married you so I can have regular feeds." he said this with disgust, his face contorted into anger, love and disgust and yet somehow still managing to look handsome.

"It's disgusting," he continued, "but it's what people will think, especially considering my party boy reputation here at court, but as long as you and me know that's not true I will be happy, will you?"

I almost corrected him on saying 'me' and not 'I' but I knew this wasn't the time for such things.

"Oh Adrian, of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck breathing him in and relaxing in his embrace as he snaked his arms around my waist. I wanted to stay like this forever, permanently store his smell in my brain. We stood there for a few minutes saying nothing, just valuing the time together feeling safe in his arms. After a while I pulled back slightly lifting my chin from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't care what they think, I know you would never do things like that. Yes i'd prefer then to be excepting but realistically they won't all be. Besides, if you ever miss behave I'm a witch, I'll sort you out." I gave him a cheeky wink which in return got me a chuckle and Adrian pulled me closer to him by the waist if possible! and he kissed me. Not a quick one, it was one that had all feelings and emotions poured into it, it was slow and tender, his hands were running up and down my back and left me feeling weak at the knees. It was the kind of kiss that leaves you breathless and I just melted into it forgetting my surroundings.

"Oi! Ivashkov" we both stopped what we were doing, sadly, and turned around to face our audience of one.

"I wandered what was taking you both so long to walk to us. Stop smooching an move your asses!"

"Of course m'lady." Adrian said, sarcasm lining his voice as he offered me his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?"

"I can't wait." I said with fake enthusiasm.

Still, together, hand n hand we followed Rose, Adrian's ex who, for the first time I felt no competition with. Each time I had seen her since she had broken up with Adrian, unbeknown to everyone we had been dating and I had felt I needed to compete with Rose for Adrian, despite Adrian reassurance. But now that just felt stupid. I had been jealous but now we could tell everyone we our feelings and I no longer had needed to silently compete for the affections of Adrian.

We headed towards the court, both of us on edge as we were about to be judged by all the Alchemists, Mori, Royalty and Dhampirs that awaited us behind the large stone walls because of our 'stunt'. They will undoubtedly question us, but I know my answer and I will never stray from it. I hove my husband, Adrian Ivashkov.

**There we go! Hope you liked it and if you want a sequel I will do one if there is 30 people asking me to. Please review.**


End file.
